Solo Quiero Decirte Quien Soy
by Roni de Andrew
Summary: Esta historia la escribi pensando en como Albert debio sentirse unos momentos antes de que Candy llegara a la mansion de Lakewood buscando al tio abuelo William. Espero que les guste y espereare sus Reviews. Presentada en al GF09.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Solo Quiero Decirte Quien S****oy**

**Para la Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por Agente Especial: Roni de Andrew**

Hola Chicas esta historia la escribi pensando en como Albert debio sentirse unos momentos antes de que Candy llegara a la mansion de Lakewood buscando al tio abuelo William.

**Iris**

**Por**** Goo Goo Dolls**

Albert estaba sentado en el grande y majestuoso sillón de cuero creado específicamente para el jefe del clan Andrew, en la inmensa biblioteca que era parte de la grandiosa mansión de Lakewood. Tenia un par de semanas en ese lugar, y al contrario de todas las ocasiones anteriores que acudía a ese lugar para refugiarse, ciertamente esta vez ese lugar no le traía paz ni sosiego a su alma. Simplemente estaba inquieto, no podía concentrarse, todo le irritaba, incluso no podía soportar la compañía de su gran amigo y confidente George. George había intuido que su protegido necesitaba estar solo y salió rumbo a Chicago a atender unos asuntos pendientes.

Albert sabía exactamente que o mejor dicho quien era lo que lo inquietaba de esa forma: Candy. Se arrepentía de la manera que se había marchado de su lado, dejándole solamente un nota simple, sin dejar sin mucha explicación. Al pensar ahora en ella solo podía imaginar sus ojos verde esmeralda llorosos y eso le rompía el corazón. El sabía perfectamente que la rubia lo buscaba desesperadamente por toda la ciudad, George le había contado todo. El siempre había tratado de consolar a su pequeña cuando sufría o estaba triste, pero ahora era él el causante de su dolor y tristeza. Pero, ¿cómo estar con ella ahora que ya había recuperado la memoria? El quería confesarle quien era pero aun no era el momento, tenía que esperar, pero ¿cuánto tiempo más tenía que esperar? ¿Cuánto más sufrimiento tendría el que causarle antes de poder confesarle su identidad? ¡Cuánto deseaba no haber recuperado la memoria para no tener que separarse de ella! Daría todo lo que tenía por estar con ella... ¿Pequeña entenderás todo cuando te lo diga? ¿Comprenderás que siempre quise decirte quien soy, pero que no podía?

**And I'd give up forever to touch you/ Renunciaría a la eternidad por tocarte**

**Cause I know that you feel me somehow/Por que se que me sientes de alguna forma**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be/Tu eres lo más cercano al cielo que yo estaré**

**And I don't want to go home right now/Y no quiero regresar a casa en este momento**

Tanta era la desesperación de Albert que inclusive había contemplado renunciar a su cargo, renunciar a su puesto como jefe del clan, y emprender un largo viaje por el mundo nuevamente, pero esta vez quería llevar a Candy con él. Ahora que sabía que la chica lo buscaba desesperadamente una esperanza había florecido en su corazón de que tal vez la chica podía tener sentimientos por el. ¿Pequeña entenderás todo cuando te lo diga? ¿Comprenderás que siempre quise decirte quien soy, pero que no podía?

**And all I can taste is this moment/ Y todo lo que puedo saborear en este momento**

**And all I can breathe is your life/Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida**

**Cause sooner or later it's over/Por que tarde o temprano todo terminara**

**I just don't want to miss you tonight/ Solamente no quiero extrañarte ****esta noche**

Los meses que habían vivido juntos hicieron mella en su corazón, y la extrañaba más que a nadie en su vida. Ella se había convertido en la persona mas importante para él, pero no como su pupila, el la amaba como un hombre ama a una mujer. Sabía también que sería difícil que su familia lo aceptara, la tía abuela la odiaría mas aún, y lo que mas lo torturaba era pensar como reaccionaría Candy al saber que todos estos años el le había ocultado su verdadera personalidad... ¿Pequeña entenderás todo cuando te lo diga? ¿comprenderás que siempre quise decirte quien soy, pero que no podía?

**And I don't want the world to see me/Y no quiero que ****el mundo**** me vea**

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand/Por que no creo que ellos entenderán**

**When everything's made to be broken/Cuando todo esta hecho para romperse **

**I just want you to know who I am/Yo solo quiero que sepas quien soy**

Albert pensaba que pronto seria su presentación ante la sociedad y perdería su libertad. El rubio estaba seguro que ellos nunca entenderían que él no estaba hecho para ese mundo. Su mundo era ser libre no vivir entre cuatro paredes haciendo crecer la fortuna de los Andrew. Su mundo era cuidar de su pequeña princesa, pero por el momento no podía cuidarla como el quería, por que aun no podía revelarle quien era el. ¿Pequeña entenderás todo cuando te lo diga? ¿comprenderás que siempre quise decirte quien soy, pero que no podía?

**And I don't want the world to see me/Y no quiero que el mundo me vea**

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand/Por que no creo que ellos entenderán**

**When everything's made to be broken/Cuando todo esta hecho para romperse **

**I just want you to know who I am/Yo solo quiero que sepas quien soy **

A lo lejos vio como el coche de George regresaba, se notaba que tenía prisa, no entendía por que su corazón dio un vuelco repentino y empezó a latir más rápido. Lo mataba pensar que Candy lo rechazaría al saber quien era él, sabía que la chica estaba agradecida con el 'tío William' pero tenía miedo que ella lo despreciara al decirle la verdad. ¿Pequeña entenderás todo cuando te lo diga? ¿Comprenderás que siempre quise decirte quien soy, pero que no podía?

**I just want you to know who I am/Solo quiero que sepas quien soy**

**I just want you to know who I am/Solo quiero que sepas quien soy**

**I just want you to know who I am/Solo quiero que sepas quien soy**

**I just want you to know who I am/Solo quiero que sepas quien soy**

Cuando el coche de George llego a la mansión Albert seguía viendo por la ventana, vi claramente la menuda figura de la rubia que bajaba del coche e inmediatamente supo por que su corazón se había sobresaltado, era por que Candy venía a verlo. Sabía que algo grave tenía que haber pasado para que George desobedeciera sus órdenes. Sabía que el momento de la verdad había llegado, no podía ocultarse más de ella, solo rogaba para que la chica lo comprendiera. ¿Pequeña entenderás todo cuando te lo diga? ¿Comprenderás que siempre quise decirte quien soy, pero que no podía?

Despues de un hondo suspiro se sento en su silla para esperar que la chica entrara a la biblioteca.

Gracias a mi amiga MirK por ayudarme con la edición de este songfic.


End file.
